Batman's Bad Day 2: Prison Folly
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! This is the direct sequel to Batman's Bad Day: Rebout EX. Batman and Robin are in Prison! Dick is dumber, and Bruce Wayne get's messed up even more! Will they survive? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Bad Morning

**Batman's Bad Day 2: Prison Folly **

**By: **Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Humor/Parody

**Originally Written: **August 2004, Updated May 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Batman or any of the other characters in this fic.

* * *

**Fans of the Batman's Bad Day Series!**

**This is the sequel to Batman's Bad Day: Rebout EX. What will become of Batman and Robin now that they are in Arkham Prison? Read and find out**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad Morning**

**2:12 am Batman, Robin, and Bane's Prison Cell**

It was the first night that Bruce and Dick were spending in their jail cell. After Bane had used Bruce's face to clean the toilet a few hours ago, Bane had finally retired to his bed, bunked directly above Bruce. Dick had a separate bed to himself on the other side of the cell. Being so late, Bruce doubted that he'd get any sleep before it was time to wake up again at 7:00 am. He grumbled as he tried to figure out a way he could escape from Arkham without being noticed.

After tossing and turning for a while, Bruce got out of his bed and walked to the bars of the cell. As he grabbed on to them, 15,000 volts of electricity electrocuted him. After 20 minutes of being shocked, he was jettisoned backwards and landed back in his bed, burnt and extra crispy.

"**Why me?"** he coughed, before hearing a strange creaking sound. He darted his eyes to try to pinpoint were the noise was coming from. It creaked again, a bit louder this time.

Bruce sat up and looked around once more, before laying back down.

It then became silent for a long while.

As Bruce finally drifted off to sleep, the creaking noise returned, much louder than before. Bruce woke up just in time to witness Bane's bed collapse right on top of him.

Bane still slept on like nothing happened.

**7:00 a.m.**

It was time for all prisoners in Arkham to wake up.

Dick yawned as he stretched in his bed. He felt refreshed from his evening slumber.

"**Ah, I slept like a baby! How about you, Bruce….Bruce?"** he said, looking around for his buddy. At that moment, Bane was waking up. After he got out of bed, Bane's mattress was immediately knocked aside as Bruce crawled out from beneath it, gasping for breath.

"**There you are, buddy ol' pal! Sleep well?"** Dick said with his trademark cheesy smile. Bruce tried his hardest not to attempt to strangle his partner. A short time later, a familiar figure in uniform walked in front of their cell. It was Officer K. Croc.

"**Alright maggots, its shower time,"** Officer Croc said. Dick and Bane made their way out the cell. As Bruce stepped out, Croc grabbed him and pulled him to the side.

"**Hold on, Bat-face, you're next to get registered for your prison ID number,"** he said, as he dragged him down the hallway.

**7:31 a.m. Prison Outfitter**

"**So, what can I get for you today?"** said the red-haired woman dressed in green.

"**Poison Ivy? You're here t—"** Bruce said in surprise, before getting clubbed by Croc's night-stick.

"**The bat-boy here needs his prison uniform with an ID number,"** the Officer said.

"**Ah yes. It's almost ready,"** She then turned to Bruce. **"In the mean time why don't you get yourself showered up?"** she suggested, smiling evilly as Croc dragged Bruce out of the room.

**8:00 a.m. Outside the Men's Showers**

Bruce stood at the door that led into the Men's Locker Room and Showers. He turned towards Officer Croc.

"**I am not going to shower with other men. END OF STORY!"** Bruce protested to the Officer.

"**Too bad. Now get in,"** the Officer said, glaring at Bruce through his dark sunglasses.

"**Forget it,"** Bruce said, crossing his arms.

"**See this taser?"** Croc said as he pulled out a dangerous looking taser. As soon as he showed it to Bruce, it accidentally discharged, shocking Bruce with 10,000 volts of electricity, sending him flying into the locker room, the door closing behind him.

"**Oops, didn't put the safety on…"** the Officers said with a smile, before leaving the area.

**8:39 a.m. Inside the Men's Showers**

Bruce peered his head around the entrance to the main showers. It was so steamy he couldn't see anything within the area.

"**Well, here goes nothing,"** Bruce gulped, slowly stepping into the steamy showers. After wandering for what felt like hours through the depth of the misty room, he finally bumped into somebody. The person turned around, revealing himself as none other as Dick.

"**Hey Bruce! Come to take a shower too!"** he said gleefully.

"**Um…yeah…say, Dick…the prisoners in here…they haven't...you know…"**

"**Oh, these nice people? Naw, they are cool. When I dropped my soap, they helped me look for it! Kept bumping into me on accident several times while I was bending…"**

"**OKAY, little too much info…"** Bruce interrupted, eyebrow raised.

"**There all gone now to eat, I think,"** Dick added.

So the two men continued their shower in peace. When they where finished, Dick went to dry off in the locker room, while Bruce felt around for his within the showers.

"**Now where did I put it?"** Bruce said out loud, before feeling something.

"**Ah, here it is!"** he said, as he tugged, trying to bring his towel closer to him. However, it didn't budge.

"**What the? My towels' stuck!"**

After giving several more small tugs, he finally gave one mighty pull, followed by a loud ripping noise.

"**What the hell?"** Bruce said wide-eyed, as he was holding a large clump of hair. He was then grabbed by the neck by a large hand and pulled deeper into the shower.

**9:15 a.m. Prison Outfitter Again**

"**Gee Bruce! That's amazing! You must be really strong after surviving the beat-down Bane gave you after you ripped off his chest-hair back in the showers!"**

"**More like cursed…"** Bruce winced, rubbing the cast around his neck. At that moment, Poison Ivy came out with the two's prison uniforms.

"**Alright, boys, these are your outfits you will be wearing during your time here in Arkham,"** she said as she handed them their outfits. Both of them went into the dressing room and put them on. When they came out, both of them were wearing green colored jumpsuits. They then looked at the numbers on their shirts. Dick's shirt read '4-21-13-2-1-19-19', while Bruce's read '12-15-19-5-18'.

"**Say, Ivy, do these numbers have a special meaning to them?"** Dick asked.

"**Hmm…well, if the number '1' represents the letter 'A', and the number '2' represents the letter 'B'…well, you'll figure it out eventually,"** she said with a seductive smile. Just then, a bell rang, and Officer Croc stepped into the room.

"**Last call for breakfast, maggots,"** Croc said, as he drug the two out toward the cafeteria.

**9:27 a.m. Cafeteria**

"**You know, this place isn't half bad,"** Dick said between munches. The two where sitting at the back table in the cafeteria. Dick had some bacon, eggs, a bowl of cereal, an apple, a bagel, and some orange juice. Bruce just got a rock.

"**Remind me to vent my anger and frustration by kicking your ass back at our cell,"** Bruce said, trying to carve into the large piece of marble on his plate. Minutes later, Bruce slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"**This is ridiculous! First I lose my company, have my identity revealed, lose my mansion, thrown into prison, and now the city has been taken over by Joker and every other villain in Gotham!"** Bruce said, heaving with anger.

"**Aw cheer up, buddy, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here. Besides, I bet Alfred is on his way right now to bail us out!"**

**Meanwhile On The Road Somewhere**

"**Woo hoo! Free at last! Florida retirement home here I come!"** Alfred yelled with happiness in his cab as he made his way toward the Gotham City airport.

**Back in the Cafeteria…**

"**I seriously doubt it,"** Bruce grumbled.

"**Well, what about Commissioner Gordon?"**

**Meanwhile At Commissioner Gordon's House**

**"Your Batman is Bruce Wayne Web Page has reached 1,000,000 hits since yesterday,"** spoke Gordon's computer after his successful website launch last night. He celebrated with Champaign and chips with all the other police officers of Gotham.

**Back in the Cafeteria…**

"**I wouldn't count on it…"** Bruce said, drinking a glass of water he managed to steal from another prisoner.

"…**The Justice League?"** Dick suggested.

**Meanwhile at the Justice League Space HQ**

The Flash was hogging the main Locater Console, chatting with girls from all over the world.

"**How long has he been on that computer?"** the Green Lantern asked Wonder Woman.

"**Seven days,"** she said, rolling her eyes. **"Say, any word on Batman lately? We should see how he's doing."**

"**Naw, we'll leave him alone. Remember, we only call him up when we really need the anti-social bitch,"** Lantern replied.

**Cafeteria…**

"**Fat chance."**

Just then, Bane sat down next to them. He had a satellite dish-sized plate filled to the brim with food. Bane, without turning, grabbed Bruce's rock and popped it into his mouth like it was candy.

"**Hey, that was MY rock, Bane!"** Bruce shouted, as he slapped Bane in the area where he tore off his chest hair earlier.

Moments later, Bruce's outline could be seen in the newly formed gaping hole in the cafeteria wall, with Bane's fist sticking out toward that direction.

The morning is almost over, but Batman and Robin still have the whole day ahead of them.


	2. Bad Afternoon

**Chapter 2: Bad Afternoon**

_The misfortunes with Batman & Robin in prison continues!_

**12:10 pm Batman, Robin, and Bane's Prison Cell**

The trio was back in their cells for some downtime. Dick was reading a comic book, while Bane was sewing some sort of garment. Bruce Wayne, who had moved his mattress to the center of the room, was lying down after coming from the infirmary due to the cafeteria incident earlier. He turned toward his partner and whispered to him.

"**Psst, hey Dick! We have got to get out of here. The day isn't half over and I'm already going nuts! I don't know how much longer I can take this!"** he said, wincing in pain every few seconds. Dick scratched his head as he turned to the last page of his book. Then he raised an eyebrow, followed by a big excited grin.

"**Bruce, check out this cool advertisement! It's a 'Make your own official Batman Utility Belt Kit!'"** he said, tearing out the ad and handing it to Bruce.

"**You're kidding? They actually sell stuff like this in comic book?"** he said, scanning the ad's details.

"**Yep! In the last issue, they had a 'Lex Luthor Brand Anti-Superman Kryptonite Making Kit'!"**

"**I'm sure Clark Kent would be ecstatic to hear that,"** Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

"**And check this out, Bruce!"** Dick said, grabbing the ad from Bruce. **"This offer expires if not mailed by 5:00 pm today!"**

"**We need to get that filled out and mailed before 5:00 pm then. That kit may be the key to our freedom from this godforsaken place!"** Bruce said, grabbing the ad back from Dick. He pulled a pen from out of his pocket and quickly filed out the order form, He then folded it neatly and walked toward the barred doors of their cell.

"**Gee Bruce, how are you going to get that mailed?"** Dick asked.

"**When I was in the Outfitter's place earlier, I noticed their prisoner's mail pick-up/drop-off schedule on the wall. If I read correctly, the mail cart's first go-around should roll by here any minute now."**

As if on cue, he heard the mail cart approaching their hallway from around the corner.

"**Okay, here it goes,"** Bruce said, ready to toss the form into the cart. When it came into view, he tossed it out toward the cart, but it missed, landing on the ground. The man in uniform who was pushing the cart then slips on the form and falls flat on his face with a thud.

"**Oops,"** Bruce gulped, for the man that had slipped was Officer K. Croc. Croc quickly stood up and surveyed the hall.

"**Alright, which one of you maggots made me slip on this piece of paper?"** he demanded, patting his nightstick.

Every prisoner in the area then pointed to Bruce's cell. Croc turned around, glared at Bruce, and then smacked Bruce upside the head through the bars with his club. He then picked the form off the ground, crumpled it, and tossed it back at Bruce in his cell.

"**Wow, Bruce, that didn't go very well. What now?"** he said, scratching his head.

"**That letter's getting mailed now matter what!"** Bruce responded, picking up the crumpled form and shaping it into an airplane.

"**Here it goes!"** he said, as he flung the paper airplane toward the cart that Croc continued to push. But the plane flew over the cart and whizzed around the corner.

"**Dammit! It's gone now!"** Bruce grumbled.

Seconds later, out from around that very corner, came Poison Ivy, with the paper airplane form stuck off in the inside of her outfit's top. A bit miffed, she grabs the paper and tears it into pieces and leaves the area.

"**Sonova,"** Bruce started, slamming his fist into the metal bars, only to get electrocuted with 15,000 volts of electricity, again.

**1:34 pm Cafeteria**

"**Get in line, maggots!"** yelled Officer Croc, after blowing on his whistle. It was lunchtime at Arkham, and Bruce and his partner Dick were waiting in line to get their food. While they waited, a couple of gang members in front of Bruce turned around to him and started laughing hysterically.

"**Aw snaps man! This is so rich, seeing the Crap-Crusader booked here in Arkham. You really blew it, Bruce-Punk!"** one of the guys said who sported an afro, before laughing once again with his gang.

"**It was a setup!"** Bruce protested. **"This all had to be planned out by the Joker himself!"** he added.

"**And a tight plan it was, cuz! Welcome to our world, Mr. Crap Crusader,"** the afro man taunted, before the gang members turned their backs to him and got their food. Bruce was red hot and ready to bust them up, when Dick restrained him from doing so.

After he cooled down, he and Dick proceeded to the main meal counter. The lunch guy smirked as he gave Bruce a full tray of food. **"The Joker instructed me to feed you this time so you wouldn't starve to death,"** the lunch guy chuckled as he handed Bruce his tray.

"**Gee, I'm honored,"** Bruce said sarcastically, as he and Dick went to same table they ate earlier at Breakfast. That gaping hole in the wall that Bane punched him through earlier was still there, only it was being guarded by Croc. The two ate silently for a while, before Bruce broke the silence.

"**Say, Dick, I just realized something. If getting imprisoned was really all the Joker's plot, then what's with all the Arkham prisoners here along with our archenemies? You would think they would be running amuck through Gotham!"** he said in between bites.

"**Maybe to make your stay here a living hell?"** Dick suggested, with his cheesy smile.

"**Bluntly said, buddy,"** Bruce muttered as he continued his meal.

Just then, a strong gust of wind blew from the gaping hole in the wall, and with it, a comic book unknowingly flies in between Officer Croc's legs, and stops on the floor behind Bruce's table. He looks down at it and immediately notices that it was another issue of the same book he got the order form from. Bruce's eyes widened as he saw this.

"**Its…it's a miracle! Dick, I have another chance to order that Utility Belt Kit!"** he cheered with happiness.

As he bent down to pick it up, he stopped as he saw Bane walking down that way with a ton of food on his satellite dish-sized tray that was blocking most of his view.

Not seeing the magazine on the ground, Bane slips on it and comes tumbling down on top of Bruce with a crash that shook the entire cafeteria.

**3:06 pm The Rockyard**

It was warm outside in the prison's Rock yard. Many of the prisoners were getting their exercise by breaking rocks, while others were lifting weights. Dick was with those people as he tried to bench-press a whopping five pounds. Bruce Wayne, however, was alone by the fence-line, filling out another form so he could hopefully get his Utility Belt Kit. When he finished, he notices another guy pushing the mail cart on the other side of the fence.

"**There's the second go-around,"** Bruce muttered to himself.

He folded the form into a paper airplane once more and aimed it at the cart. When he tossed it, it was on target to go in, but another gust of wind blew it off course. Bruce watched as the plane flew back over the fence, and landed in some guy's afro.

It was the gang member who messed with him earlier at lunch.

The afro-man plucked the plane from out of his hair as he and his gang struts towards Bruce.

"**Is this your paper airplane, mofo?"** the afro-man said, crossing his muscular arms.

"**Who wants to know?"** Bruce countered.

"**That it. No one messes up my afro! I'm going to mess you up, foo!"** he said, closing in on Bruce.

"**Hey Bruce! Give that guy an old fashion fistfight! You know, the one that Adam West always did in his shows with the 'Kapow' and 'Splat'?"** Dick yelled from the exercise area.

"**Guess it wouldn't hurt,"** Bruce thought, as he dodged the afro-man's first punch, and countered with a left hook to the chest.

**-POW!-**

The afro-man staggered backwards from the blow Bruce gave him.

"**Man you gonna die now, biatch!"** the afro-man warned, as he and his whole gang started closing in on him.

Bruce would have his hands full for the rest of the afternoon, until evening sets in.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_The final chapters of Prison Folly draws near. Stay tuned to see if Batman & Robin will be able to escape Arkham! Be sure to review on what you think so far! _


	3. Bad Evening Part 1

_Very sorry for the very long delay since the last update. This is the Final Chapter of this installment. But its so big, I had to split it into 2-parts. _

_This is the first of the final two!_

**Chapter 3 Part 1: Bad Evening**

**4:10 pm The Halls of Arkham**

An hour later after the altercation at the Rock-yard, Bruce Wayne was getting a bit of exercise inside the prison...sorta.

**"Damn, what I do to deserve this?"**

**"Yeow!"** Bruce yelled, as several projectiles were thrown at him from behind. Every convict in the prison who watched him defeat that dude with the Afro was chasing him down.

**"Hey, throw the kitchen sink at me why don't ya?"** he yelled back at them, not turning his head. A loud crashing noise just inches behind him meant they actually threw one at him, and missed, hitting the wall instead.

**"Gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide...HERE!"** he said, as he ran around the corner into another hallway, and diving into what looked like a laundry chute. The ones that were chasing him quickly lost track of his whereabouts.

**4:12 pm A Dark Room**

Bruce eventually ended up in a dark, creepy looking room after he reached the end of the chute, landing upside down in a wooden chair with a crash. He slowly got up and shook his head.

**"What is this place?"** he asked, repositioning him self and looking around at the completely dark room.

**"You're in my office, Bat-brain,"** said a too-familiar voice not too far from where Bruce sat.

Just then, the voice in front of him clicked on the lights. Bruce was in what it looked like to be a rather lavish luxury office, decorated with clown-like objects and furniture.

And sitting in front of him, was none other than the Joker himself.

**"JOKER!"** Bruce yelled out in pure anger as he leaped forward and grabbed Joker by the collar. **"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH YOU MANIACAL TWIT!"**

Joker gave Bruce his trademark cheesy-evil grin.

**"Not until you finish out your sentence, hero-boy. Haven't you noticed? Everyone likes you here. It's not often when you have something everyone can beat upon. Besides, what fun would it be to just let you do your business and leave, knowing that you have nowhere left to run. You do know that all of Gotham now knows your secret identity, ri---"**

Bruce cut him short as he shoved the Joker onto the floor and grabbed the nearest object to strike at him with.

**"Temper, temper. Save that excess energy for the ones who want to play with you,"** he continued, reaching for a nearby lever and pulling it, revealing a trap door below Bruce Wayne, in which he fell through in an instant.

**"JOOOOOOOKKKKKEEEEERRR!"** wailed Bruce as he fell down the deep pit.

The Joker got up and brushed himself off.

**"My brilliant take-over/Bat humiliation plan isn't complete yet. I've spent countless years on plotting this event, and I'm interested in seeing it played out to its fullest,"** he said, before letting out an evil laugh.

**4:20 pm The Prison's Air Ducts**

Bruce Wayne slid down a long and narrow air-duct, before landing on what he though was the bottom.

**"Damn, I almost had him,"** Bruce grumbled, lightly banging his head against the metal duct in frustration. Then he heard the muffled voices of the horde of prisoners that were chasing him earlier on the other side of the ducts' walls.

**"Where's that Bruce Wayne at?"** the voice of the Afro-Man said, as him and the others were frantically searching for him.

**"Whew, they won't find me anytime soon,"** Bruce said to himself.

Suddenly, it started getting rather warm inside the ducts. Soon, it began to get hotter and hotter.

**"Aw horse-shit, the central heating system has been turned on!"** Bruce gasped, as it was now volcano-hot in the ducts. He scrambled down the ducts to find some sort of relief away from the heat, only to crawl right off the edge of another pit of ducts that lead deeper into the prison.

**"WHOA!"**

**BAM! CLANK! CLUNK! BANG! CRASH! CONK! CLANG! CRUNCH! BAM! BOOM!**

Bruce plunged down the ducts while crashing back and forth against the sides of the metal airways. He eventually reached the bottom of the ducts, crashing through a ceiling vent of a private bathroom.

**4:22 pm A...Bathroom?**

He landed on something cold and scaly.

**"What the..."** Bruce wondered, before the thing he landed on vaulted him off.

It was officer K. Croc.

**"The hell are you doing here?"** Croc yelled at him, whilst reaching for his gun.

**"Oh crap..."** Bruce gulped, as he tried to make a break for it.

**"Literally, until you invaded my privacy you troublemaker! Eat lead!"**

**4:23 pm The Halls of Arkham, Again**

**"Where's that punk at?"** the Afro-man asked, while the rest of the prisoners followed, before stopping when he heard multiple rounds of gunfire from the door near them. Bruce Wayne burst out the door and high-tailed it down the hallway.

**"Dammit, I missed,"** shouted Croc, as he hopped out of the bathroom while pulling up his pants and reloading his gun simultaneously. He looked at the mass of prisoners.

**"Don't just stand there, help me track down Bruce Wayne!"** Croc commanded to everyone. They all cheered as they continued the chase him throughout the prison.

Minutes later, Bruce somehow ended up back near his jail cell.

**"I can hide there until the rush calms down,"** Bruce thought, stopping in front of his cell. Dick was sitting inside playing cards with Bane.

**"Dick! Let me in, quick!"**

Dick looked up. **"Oh hey, Bruce! Is it dinner time already?"** he asked.

**"No, its not dinner time yet! Just let me in!"**

**"Aw, and I was just starting to get hungry t--"**

**"DICK! DOOR! NOW!"** Bruce yelled at the top of his lungs.

Dick immediately opened the door for Bruce and let him in. Bruce dove under the bed to hide from the crowd if they happened to pass the cell.

He was safe... for now...

_Part 2 of the Final Chapter of Prison Folly, coming shortly. Please review! _


	4. Bad Evening Part 2

_And the final chapter is here!_

**7:33 pm The Cafeteria**

Bruce Wayne and Dick were back in the Cafeteria for dinner. Bane, who sat next to them, had his usual satellite dish-sized platter, and Dick had sirloin steak with potatoes au' gratin. Bruce somehow got something to eat for himself for once. He couldn't enjoy his meal, however, for everyone who was chasing him earlier had their eyes locked onto him.

"**This is just wonderful…"** Bruce mumbled to himself, munching on his BLT.

"**Don't worry, Bruce, we'll get out of here somehow!"** he assured Bruce, in between bites.

"**Yeah right…"** Bruce responded, slumping down in his seat.

After he was finished eating, something was shoved beside him in the seat. He looked down and saw it was a package. He looked up to see that it was Bane that had given the box to him, who had started to get up and leave the table.

"**What in the world..?"** Bruce though to himself, shaking the box to try to figure out what's inside.

Before he could figure it out, the bell for all prisoners to return to their cells rang.

"**I'm going to get pounded before I can get back to my cell,"** Bruce gulped as all the prisoners in the area clenched their fists and started to surround his table.

Bruce quickly tuned toward the box. Curious to see what it was before he got his lights punched out, he opened it.

"**No…way…"** Bruce sputtered, eyes ready to pop out of his head in shock.

Acting quickly, he grabbed something small out of the box and threw it at the ground.

It was a smoke bomb.

The bomb covered the entire cafeteria with a thick cloud of smoke.

"**Quick, Dick, let's go!"** Bruce shouted, as he blindly grabbed his hand and made their way out of the Cafeteria. The voices of all the prisoners went up in an uproar as they frantically tried to locate Bruce Wayne.

**7:45 pm Batman, Robin, and Bane's Prison Cell**

Bruce skid to a stop and leaped into his jail, closing the doors and locking it without hesitation. He pants heavily and tosses the box onto his bed.

"**Looks like we're safe for now, right pal?"** Bruce said as he turned around, only to realize that it wasn't Dick who he grabbed earlier.

It was Officer K. Croc.

Bruce's jaw almost unhinged at what he was seeing, as Officer K. Croc was ready to take out his taser gun.

"**You're in for it now, loser,"** Croc fumed as he swung the taser at Bruce. Bruce dodged it and bust out of his cell and ran down the hallway, with Croc not to far from him.

**7:48 pm Prison Outfitter**

After turning several corners, Bruce located an open door and ran inside, falling over several exotic potted plants, ruining them. Croc charged into the room and was about to jump him, until Bruce grabbed a clump of dirt from the broken pots and flung it at Croc, blinding him. Bruce got up and fled the scene.

"**What's all that racket?"** Poison Ivy demanded as she stepped in from the back room. She yelled out in anger when she saw her plants destroyed, and Croc at the crime scene.

"**Did you do this?"** she said angrily at Croc.

"**Of course not, Miss Ivy! It was Bruce Wayne who caused this mess!"**

"**I see. Well, I'll give him a taste of mother nature when he least expects it,"** she grinned evilly.

**8:00 pm Batman, Robin, and Bane's Prison Cell**

Back in the jail cell, Bruce and Dick were huddled in the corner discussing something.

"**Gee, Bruce, you grabbed Croc instead of me when you made the escape?"** he asked, scratching his head.

"**Yes, and it almost got me electrocuted again,"** he replied before showing his partner the box he received earlier.

"**Guess what's inside,"** Bruce insisted to his partner.

"**Uh…The Girl Next Door magazines?"** he said with excitement.

"**No, Puberty-Boy!"** Bruce exclaimed, as he opened the box and pulled something out. **"It's a Batman Utility Belt!"**

"**That's great! How did you manage to get one?" **Dick asked.

"**I can't begin to comprehend why, but I think Bane ordered one for me,"** Bruce responded.

Dick pulled out a piece of paper from this box. **"That might explain this note Bane wrote saying ****'I pity you'****."**

"**Well… anyway, with this, we can make your escape!"**

"**When do we leave, Mr. Bruce?"**

"**We leave tonight. We are going to get out of this living nightmare once and for all!"**

**10:12 pm Later That Night**

After lights out and everyone in Arkham went to sleep, Bruce Wayne and his partner prepared to make their escape.

"**Ready?"** Bruce asked, as he strapped on his Utility Belt.

"**I'm ready!" Dick responded with a quiet cheer. "You ready, Bane?"**

Bane nodded and stomped toward their cell door, and effortlessly tore the door off its foundation.

"**Alright, let's go!"**

**10:20 pm The Hallways**

The two heroes snuck down the hallways of Arkham, keeping an eye out for any security patrolling the area, being especially cautious of encountering Officer Croc. Bruce looked up and saw an open window in the prison's ceiling.

"**Time to use my Bat-cable."**

Pulling a small gun out of his Utility Belt, he pointed the gun toward the ceiling window, and shot the line toward it. It latched onto a secure area, strong enough for him and Dick to climb up.

"**You first,"** Bruce instructed his partner. Dick climbed the rope and made it to the top in seconds.

"**Now its my turn."**

Bruce began climbing up the rope slowly, and got halfway up before he was face to face with a familiar Crocodile on the second floor balcony.

You guessed it, it was Croc, and he was pissed off to the max.

"**Trying to escape huh? That's it, pal, you're dead!"** Croc growled, pulling out a gigantic rocket launcher.

"**Oh no you don't!"** Bruce said as he whipped out some Bat-mace and sprayed it into Croc face.

"**Gah! I can't see!"** Croc yelled out while trying to rub off the substance. Bruce hurriedly made his way to Arkham's rooftop.

**10:24 pm Arkham Rooftop**

"**Alright, from here, we climb down the side of the prison and we'll be home free,"** Bruce instructed Dick, before another familiar man approached him.

It was non other then the guy with the Afro.

"**Yo man, you ain't getting away from us no more!"** the Afro-man warned the duo.

"**What are you doing up here?"** Bruce inquired.

"**We were tipped off by the man, Joker. I also brought my homies with me too!"** the Afro-man said, snapping his fingers. That's when the rest of the prison's inmates began to emerge from behind him, all carrying deadly weapons.

"**So the Joker knows about our escape. What else can go wrong?"** Bruce wondered, reaching for his Utility Belt.

**10:25 pm Prison Outfitter**

"**For destroying my exotic plants, time for Bat-boy to feel the power of my all natural itching powder, dormant in his prison outfit. It should take effect in 3…2…1…"** Poison Ivy counted with a smile.

**10:26 pm Arkham Rooftop**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEIIIIII!"** Bruce yelled as he began to itch violently from the powder within his outfit. He jumped and twitched and rolled around the rooftop trying to get relief from the powerful substance within him.

"**Man, he's gone wack! Let's get him!" **the Afro-man commanded the other prisoners to attack.

"**Got….to…get….this…off….of…me…now…..!"** Bruce cringed, as he frantically pulled off the outfit and tossed it away, uknowingly throwing it at the Afro-man's face.

"**What da hell is dis shit!"** the Afro-man shouted as he began itching too, trying to get the outfit out of his face.

"**Dick, let's get out of here!"** he shouted, as he and his partner ran the opposite direction of the others.

**10:27 pm Second Floor of Prison**

Officer K. Croc got some of his sight returned to him as he looked up toward the roof and shouted.

"**You're mine!" **

He aimlessly fired the rocket toward the roof.

**10:28 pm Arkham Rooftop**

While the two race across the rooftop, Dick turned toward his partner.

"**You hear something, buddy?"**

A loud whistling sound, followed by a huge explosion ensued, blowing up and collapsing half the rooftop where the prisoners were. They all fell back into the prison with a crash.

The explosion was strong enough to throw both heroes off of the rooftop. They flew off and splashed into Gotham Bay. The two emerged from the waters shortly thereafter.

"**We made it, buddy!"** Dick cheered.

"**Yes, but we are not entirely out of the clear yet. We need a boat to speed out of here before the Prison personnel catch up to us."**

Just as if on queue, a speedboat started moving toward them. The boat stopped immediately before it hit the two heroes.

"**Hey, get out of the way!"** said Two-Face, the boat's owner. But before he could react any further, both Bruce and Dick climbed into the boat and punched out Two-Face 1966 style, and shoved him overboard. They then revved the board into high gear and sped away from Arkham.

They had successfully escaped.

**10:45 pm Joker's Office**

After all of the excitement died down, Officer K. Croc bursts into Joker's office.

"**Mr. Joker, sir, the Dynamic Duo escaped Arkham!"**

Joker tuned around in his chair and looked at Croc with his usual evil smile.

"**I'm quite aware of that. Everything is going according to plan,"** he said, getting up and heading out the room.

"**B-Boss? I don't understand!"** Croc said, raising an eyebrow.

"**Don't worry about it. Just get a hold of Harley, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, and the Penguin…"**

"…**we're going Bat-Hunting."**

**

* * *

**

**This story is complete! Please review!**

Please read my next story of this saga: **Batman's Bad Day 3: The Semi-Sweet Escape**, already up!


End file.
